muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Toughpigs
Downloads Not to be the copyright police or anything, but I was wondering about your thinking behind putting up Muppet Musique downloads, when we had already decided not to do it for Sesame Streem. -- Ken (talk) 02:37, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, maybe I forgot the way that the Sesame Streem thing worked out. I put up a few links to Muppet Musique because they were long out of print things and there isn't much chance of them ever coming back into print... Can you remind me how the Sesame Streem situation ended up? -- Danny (talk) 02:38, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::We gave him a page in Muppet Fandom, and an external link, but a person has to go to his site to hear anything. I wouldn't mind putting up out of print stuff here, because I love it too, but I don't want to get in trouble with Disney, in case they say anything, and we might have some Disney people here. Music is a funny thing. Something can be out of print for 50 years, but when somebody puts it online, there's a chance the copyright holder might complain. And yet they still don't reissue it! I'm hoping we'll see more legal downloads in the future, which will solve both problems of 1) not selling enough copies to make it worthwhile to reissue a physical copy, and 2) still paying the copyright holder. Anyway, those are my thoughts about it. -- Ken (talk) 02:54, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay, I'll take 'em down. You're right, it's a pain that stuff doesn't get reissued! -- Danny (talk) 02:54, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hmmm. There's actually a website that has The Dark Crystal (read-along) as an executable flash file: they scanned the book, digitized the tape/record, and synched so it matches the old "turn the page" concept. How would a link to that work? The site is here and the link to the file itself (which has to be downloaded or allowed to run; it's safe but I'm not sure how we feel about that) is here. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:14, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Size question So just for future reference, you want to expand all covers to 300px? -- Ken (talk) 07:08, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :I'd like to, yeah. It's part of my ongoing effort to make these table pages look better. -- Danny (talk) 22:41, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, the only question I would have is if some of the SS singles can't be blown up, will that make the page look weird? I guess I could just start blowing them up and see what happens. (Why does that remind me of Crazy Harry?) -- Ken (talk) 02:27, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Because the pictures are smaller than 300px? Maybe we could try setting the ones that are big enough to 300, and then the other ones as big as they can go... -- Danny (talk) 02:30, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Okay, I'll mess with it. -- Ken (talk) 02:37, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::I blew up Sesame Street Singles. Let me know how it looks to you. -- Ken (talk) 04:26, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Message to Brandondorff Oh didn't know about it and I thought it was weird how he kept doing it. Thanks for letting me know about it and saying how sweet it was. I hope you are doing well and had a nice birthday. --Steven 06:55, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :I had a great birthday, thank you! It's been a busy week, but good. It's nice to be able to spend some time on the wiki now. :) -- Danny (talk) 06:57, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Press release Actually, the C is for Cookie 12" is legitimate. A press release on their website is here. -- Ken (talk) 08:14, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, I'm cool with it being legitimate, but I still don't think we need a page for a company that only made one record. Y'know? -- Danny (talk) 18:03, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, I know, I just wanted to make sure you knew that this one was authorized, because we've found a couple that turned out to be unauthorized. I forgot that somebody even made a page for Ninja Tune. I hardly know anything about them, other than they're a DJ record company in the UK, and that that 12" is hard to find, and expensive when you can find it! ::P.S. I didn't know if you saw my reply on my page. I'm going to try a page for the cover singles. -- Ken (talk) 03:03, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::P.P.S. Sorry to keep bugging you, but the Peter Pan stuff is snowballing into another whole project. It turns out that all of the 45's have had 2 covers, and I'm finding more Peter Pan cover LP's that I never even knew about before! I almost think Peter Pan should get a page of its own like the other major labels, but I understand if you think it's not relevant. I just wanted to thank you for bringing this area to my attention, because I never really paid attention to the non-official stuff before, and it's cool to finally go through it and try to make sense of it all! -- Ken (talk) 05:10, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::No, I think that's a great idea. Weird as the Peter Pan albums are, they have a long and strange relationship with the early Sesame Street. I think people remember them, and wonder whether they were licensed or not, so an article that pulls together all that information would be really interesting! -- Danny (talk) 06:40, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah, Peter Pan did do a lot of licensed properties in the '70's (Hanna-Barbera, and Star Trek, and they even did Electric Company records, which I never have been able to understand, seeing as how the EC cast album was on Warner and SS Records anyway!), but their Sesame stuff was entirely just covers of songs, with strange cartoon covers. So I guess as long as they paid their royalties, the Workshop didn't care. I have Songs from Sesame Street (Peter Pan) with that weird Ernie-looking thing on the cover, but even back then I wanted the real stuff! -- Ken (talk) 06:55, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Once again ... I have a present for you ... how can I make sure you get it? --MuppetVJ 07:23, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :Happy Birthday Danny! Have a great day and hope it is fill with happiness and fun. Hope it is still January 7th where you are even though it says January 8th here. --Steven 02:11, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Muppet Wiki:Quality article nominations Since today is Eastern Orthodox Christmas, can we give the Quality Article award to Santa Claus? -- Ken (talk) 07:03, January 7, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Nice to see you on the records! -- Ken (talk) 07:35, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Unknown Songs Hi! Maybe I should bring this up on Current Events, but I wanted to see how you felt. I've seen some Ernie and Bert songs on YouTube that aren't on here, but I'm afraid to create them, because I don't know what the song's title is. I'm afraid that if I make a page based on a made-up name, we'll forget about it, and then people are going to come here and think that that's the actual song title. On the other hand, I don't want to miss an opportunity to document songs that don't exist on store-bought audio or video yet. What should I do? -- Ken (talk) 03:19, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :I think make the page, and then post on the talk page that you're not sure what the title is. Someone will probably be able to help figure it out! They might not, but if you don't post about it, then we don't get the chance to try. :) -- Danny (talk) 03:59, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::We used to add cite tags right after the title in the article text in cases where the title was made up. Then put the note on the talk page. For awhile there were quite a few of them but we slowly cleaned them up. -- Wendy (talk) 04:28, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks, Danny! I figured we could do something like that. At least then we at least have something up there! And thanks, Wendy, for that note about cite tags. I forgot that we have a category just for that, so we can keep track of them! -- Ken (talk) 05:51, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Happy New Year! That Elmo air purifier is scary! Anyway, I'm going to bed. I'm going to the Rose Parade in 6 hours! -- Ken (talk) 08:08, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Happy new years! Hope you have a great evening and an amazing 2010! http://answers.wikia.com/wiki/User:GilGil (http://answers.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Giltalk) 01:34, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Ditto, thanks for all the great work you do for Wikia and Muppets! Happy New Year! --Charitwo (talk) 01:37, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Grammar structure Good afternoon! I am curious as to why my edit was reverted on WLIIA Episode 713: Whose Tale Is It, Anyway?. The question mark is part of the title, so why is a period unnecessary? Thanks, [[User:SchfiftyThree|'Matt H.']] (talk) 22:23, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :When the title ends in a punctuation mark, you don't need another punctuation mark after it. -- Danny (talk) 23:09, December 31, 2009 (UTC) When did Kermit become a Frog? Hi Danny: I have a doubt; should I have capitalized the "F" in Frog or not?— Tom (talk) 21:47, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :I'd say no; should be frog. :) -- Danny (talk) 22:04, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry 'bout that. Anyway, about Kermit's Frogginess, what do you think about sourcing the videos that you saw (that have since been removed from YouTube) kind of like a personal communication, something like "This video clip was viewed by Danny Horn but has since been removed from YouTube."?— Tom (talk) 23:23, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :::I think we can probably leave it the way it is for now... We're always adding information from appearances that we see -- for example, on Good Morning America, we don't have a note next to "June 19, 2007 : Elmo promotes the book C is for Cooking" that says who taped it that day and added the note to the wiki. :::At some point, that clip will surface again, and we can source it more completely. For now, I think it's fine to leave it and move on to something else. -- Danny (talk) 07:51, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Look! I thought you'd like to know that we're getting linked to on discography sites like this one! -- Ken (talk) 07:53, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, that's neat! -- Danny (talk) 20:22, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Re: Edits to Muppet Babies Episodes Gyarrgh! I should have left this following message this before the archive! Oh, well: :That's great. Speaking of the uploads, do you only add galleries of screenshots if the episode is notable, or can it happen to any episode with a particular plot? [[User:SchfiftyThree|'Matt H.']] (talk) 21:19, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::No, go ahead and add galleries! Feel free to post as many pics as you like. I'm just getting to the Muppet Babies episodes as I have time, so I've posted galleries for some and just title cards for others. -- Danny (talk) 23:18, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, I just realized what you meant about the archive... Sorry, I must have missed your message before! -- Danny (talk) 23:30, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::That's okay, and I was slightly concerned about what the gallery of pictures were supposed to represent (like specific scenes that visualize the plot). I'll do that whenever I have the time! ::::Also, how do you add captions under images in a gallery? [[User:SchfiftyThree|'Matt H.']] (talk) 00:35, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I think that's a good way to describe it -- scenes that visualize the plot. Also, anything that seems notable, like a reference or a funny costume. :::::To add captions, you put a | after the image name, and then write the caption, like this: ::::: :::::File:Imagename.jpg|Write the caption here. ::::: :::::-- Danny (talk) 20:26, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Thanks for the help, but I discovered how to add them before you replied. :-) [[User:SchfiftyThree|'Matt H.']] (talk) 22:27, December 31, 2009 (UTC) The Holy Grail Thanks for finding the SS1 8-track! Actually, it really is the 1970 Columbia, based on matching the LP's and cassette's numbers. The 1974/1977 8-tracks will reproduce the whole CTW LP cover. But I'm glad the person took a bunch of pictures from all sides! -- Ken (talk) 19:52, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :Sure! Here's the Ebay auction if you want to see it -- they say 1974, but I'm sure you know better. :) -- Danny (talk) 19:55, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, I fixed everything. Thanks for finding it! That was a great Christmas present. I would have bought that if I had a player. (Of course, I also have it on LP 3 times!) -- Ken (talk) 20:12, December 30, 2009 (UTC) International GD I give you Dirk Bach. Do international actors count? -- ''Nate (talk) 17:10, December 29, 2009 (UTC) : Yes, they do! Thanks. :) -- Danny (talk) 18:01, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Here is Francisco Costa too. -- ''Nate (talk) 19:54, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Yay! Thank you. -- Danny (talk) 22:07, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Danny's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives